Terra Mutandis
(i got eager to start telling this so...if i have gotten it wrong, tell me and i´ll remove it.) psilorder 15:51, 2 March 2008 (UTC) General Height: 6' 8" General Weight: 750 lbs \ 340kg Skin: shifts between humanlike and green (their skin most often isnt seen due to their armor) Eyes: Varies Hair: Varies UnusualFeatures: General Education: Collage Graduate. Origin: The Exi'Vir are an amalgamation of mutant superhuman, biologicals and tech. PlaceOfBirth: Terra Abilities Strength: dependant on energy level it is between superhuman level 20 and superhuman level 40 Weaknesses: Extensive use of their powers over a long period of time can depletes their energy reserves. Equipment: High-tech armor, various grown implants Transportation: Selfpropelled flight, the Victus Vox Weapons: Various equipment for using History The 25th of august 2008 was a day of madness. The third, mad, Summers brother declared independence from his terran roots having "found a new home with the Shi'ar" as he and Deathbird were expecting a child. He then ordered a bormbardment on Earth and used his own powers, enhanced by Shi'ar technology to put the bombardment and annihilation of the Homo Sapien race into effect. Moments later the battlestatition Vulcan was aboard exploded leaving only a mostly amnesiac Gladiator alive, who demanded to be rushed to the capitol but could give no reason for it. 15 years later a new group entered the galactic playingfield as they came upon a Shi'ar outpost and asked to trade. They were refused and told they needed to be given medical exams before they were let abord the station. The new race, presenting themselfs as the Exi'Vir abord the Victus Vox agreed but during the process there was an altercation and the station was left in ruins. The stations destruction brought the interest of the Shi'ar authorities, but they couldnt find any trace of the cause beyond a frightened tales of vengeful angels. Over the following two decades more facts came to light, a new powerful but shortnumbered race, but it was never much and no one saw their faces or bodies, just their white and black armors, and much more wasnt learned untill another two decades later when a delegation of them insisted upon seeing the empress on her deathbed. There were a lot of raised eyebrows among those old enough as the Exi'Vir marched in with their helmets under their arms. One of them walked straight up to the deathbed and knelt beside it, kissing the dying empress on the forehead. He whispered something to her before putting his helmet back on. The none of the attendees knew quite what to think or expect, but the Exi'Vir simply marched toward the door, untill the young Emperor-To-Be ordered the guards to detain them. The guards were swept aside with a sweep of a hand from two Exi'Vir and the delegation marched out. Powers Phased existence: The Exi'Vir exist on multiple planes of reality and phases of time and space. They have integrated their psionic, bio-organic techno-organic and energy forms. This spares them much of the ravages of time and allows them to reconstruct their physical forms. But in the time between their physical form being destroyed and rebuilt they will be drawn to integrate themselfs with others in the same state. Energy Manipulation: Ability to psionically tap and manipulate an several forms of energy for various effects. Their ability to wield energy is finite but great. They can project radiation along the electromagnetic spectrum and control magnetism. *''Variable Energy Blasts: They can generate light, heat, force, and electricity or really any form of energy in the form of powerful blasts/beams or flows. They can direct the blasts/beams from a focal point but the flows are unidirectional. *Flight'' Vulcan is able to fly and levitate using his powers. They are not capable of interstellar flight (but it is their energies that are used when their ship flies between the stars). *''Solid Energy Constructs/Simulated Telekinesis: The Exi'Vir can solidify their energy into forcefields and other shapes. The effect of their energy constructs can be used to simulate a form of telekinesis by lifting and moving objects. *Energy Disruption: They are able to manipulate energy even if it does not originate from themselves, this includes energy from other beings with energy powers but it has to be ripped from the others control. *Energy Detection: Capable of detecting energy signatures from great distances. This includes mutants with energy powers and ships that use energy as a power supply. *Energy Self-Sustenance: They also appears capable of breathing in space. Though this ability seems to be limited, as if he doesn't rest or find power other then his own, his reserve will leave him seemingly depleted until he does. '''Energy Absorption': They can absorb most types of energy and add it to their reserves. These reserves are then used for either blasts/beams or enhancing physical abilities. Telepathy: Deriving from their psionic part-forms the Exi'Vir have lowlevel telepathy, which is especially atuned to communicating within their race. Debilitating conditions Rage: They have to keep a tight lid on themselfs to maintain their composure and not go on a rampage Category:Races Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Green Skin Category:Armor Users Category:Variable Eyes Category:Variable Hair Category:Variable Skin Category:Flight Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Photokinesis Category:Thermokinesis Category:Electric Blasts Category:Levitation Category:Construct Creation Category:Force Field Generation Category:Energy Senses Category:Space Survival Category:Energy Absorption Category:Telepathy